Bobby's Second Chance: The Dog Days
by Supergirlprime
Summary: With life as good as its ever going to get for the Winchesters, up in heaven, Bobby misses them, and finds a way to visit. Set after season eight. Drastic changes from the season finale.slight (CLEAN) Destiel. rated T for Language
1. Chapter 1

I've been wanting to write a Supernatural story for a while, I had the inspiration, but no ideas.

But then whilst chatting with another fan I had an idea, and decided to write it. In this story, it is based after the season finale. But the way I want it. Sam, Dean and Castiel are all living in the Men of Letters bunker. They are all healthy and happy. Dean and Castiel are in a relationship and are taking it slowly, as its new for both of them. But ignoring the (facts I didn't like in the) season 8 finale, Cas still has his grace, Sam is not sick, Hell is closed, and the angels have not fallen. Kevin, Garth, and Charlie show up from time to time.

Dedicated to Bobby Singer. I miss the old nanny goat.

**DISCLAIMER**: do you honestly think I own it? (sigh) I don't.

**In Heaven…**

Bobby Singer lounged on his porch, sipping a cold beer. He closed his eyes and basked in the sunlight on his face. Beside him, his wife let out a happy sigh. Even though it was just a memory, they both were truly there. It was a memory from when they were still engaged, they shared the same heaven space, and treasured the same memories together.

His wife's delicate hand was surrounded in his own massive paw, he gave it a small squeeze.

They stayed like his for who knows how long, enjoying the never ending sunset. There was no time limit there. They would spend the rest of eternity together. But still…

"Bobby, what's wrong?" his wife asked him.

"Nuthin." He grunted and shifted closer to her on the porch swing they shared. His wife cupped his stubbly chin (it was a memory from the past) and brought around to her own face. This wasn't a part of the memory, it was two souls interacting outside of the memory.

"Robert Singer, you tell me what has your knickers in a twist." Bobby couldn't help but grin. When his wife used his full name that was when the gloves came off.

"I can't help but think about the boys…." He admitted. She let go of his chin and nodded, understanding. There was no way for souls in heaven to find out what was going on down on terra firma. With the main reason being: why would you want to? Loved ones would surely arrive when they passed away. Everything here is perfect. Its paradise! But Bobby was worried about the brothers. When last he saw them Sam was going through three trials to close the gates of hell permanently, but the kid looked and sounded like crap!

He closed his eyes tightly and blocked out the memories of hell that came with that flashback. Once or twice he wished he could go back to being a ghost, but those thoughts were dismissed. He was in heaven now. You can't leave heaven….why would anyone want to? He felt his wife's hand if his own. He gave it a kiss. Even if he could, he wouldn't leave his wife. Not now, not ever.

"Do you ever think of going back and seeing them?" she asked him gently leaning on his shoulder.

"yes." He admitted, leaning his head on hers. "But it's impossible to leave here, and why would I want to, we're finally together again!" his wife laughed, surprising him.

"Bobby, we have the rest of eternity together! But the boys are still stomping around now." She sat up and took his larger hands in her own.

"If you do love them, which I know you do, you goat. You'll find a way to see them. I know you will." She gave him a smile of encouragement and love.

"Will you come with me?" he asked.

"I'll help you find a way down, but no, honey. I won't go down. Last time that didn't work out so well." She stroked his hand with her thumb.

"Shall we?" she stood up and walked off the porch.

"Now?" bobby asked, surprised.

"The sooner you see those boys, the sooner we will both be at peace." He stood up with a smile, re-adjusted his cap, and followed her.

**Back on Earth…**

Life was good for the Winchesters. Sam took a deep breath in the fresh air during a jog, thinking about it.

The gates of hell were shut. Crowley was no longer on their asses, he wasn't sick anymore, and his brother and the angel FINALY admitted their feelings for each other, and were in a relationship. Did he forget to mention the new abode? The Men of Letters bunker was amazing! They only spent a few months there and yet he leaned so much by going through records and books. He let out a sad sigh. If only Bobby could see this place. He stopped his jog and looked up at the sky. He smiled. Bobby was in heaven, most likely with his wife. After that hard life, the old goat deserved some happiness.

He finished his jog and entered the bunker.

He was hit with the smell of meat. Dean was frying bacon. Sam hoped his brother made some for him too. Or if he didn't, at least didn't finish the entire package. Sam wondered in his brother's new-found ability to cook…meat at least. Growing up in motels didn't gave them the best environment to learn how to cook or bake. Well, he might have learned a bit that year apart… Sam pushed aside those thoughts.

They all spent the past three weeks in the bunker because there were no jobs to be found. Sam liked the peace, but dean was starting to get cabin fever. He entered the kitchen to find two B.L.T's on two plates in the kitchen. Dean didn't go cheap on the B, or on the L or the T! Sam was impressed. He'd been working on trying to get more fruits and vegetables into his brother. Even though it was only lettuce and tomatoes, he still chalked up the small victory.

Dean pulled the apron off his neck and handed one of the plates to his brother.

"Lunchtime Sammy." He happily announced, sauntering off to the main room, grabbing one of the many Daily and weekly newspapers scattered over the table. Sam followed with his own plate.

"Cas didn't want?" Sam asked, taking a bite. Dean took his sweet time answering while he was enjoying his BLT.

"Nah, he flew out a while ago." Since last week, the angel had been spending time looking for a job, as Dean got more and more antsy. Cas had been adjusting well to life full time on earth, (and a relationship.) Dean had found him a few books on modern slang and references. "We'll be communicating better if you understand what I'm saying." He told the angel, there was a promise made that he would receive a swift kick in the ass if he tried "yo" or "wazzup". The past weeks job-less had been good for the new couple. They had watched Dean's favorite movies, and spent private time together, walking, working out, or just reading in the same room, holding hands. Sam thought it was adorable the way his brother held Cas's hand. And it was even cuter the way he did it when he thought Sam wasn't looking.

While the Angel occasionally enjoyed food, he never really had meals. He'd snack, and occasionally ask for a bite off of whatever Dean was eating. (He was smart enough not to ask for a bite of his boyfriend's pie) he was surprisingly picky. But he did enjoy coffee as much as the brothers did. Sam chuckled at a recent memory.

(Flashback)

"I've grown fond of the flavor." He explained to the brothers one morning. Dean chuckled. "What's so funny?" Cas asked. Sam had explained: "Most people don't drink coffee for the flavor, they drink it for the caffeine, once they get hooked on it, THEN you start to like the flavor."

"oh." The angel replied. Taking a gulp from his favorite blue mug.

(End flashback)

Dean finished his lunch and buried his nose in the newspaper, searching for a job. Something had to happen soon or else Dean would go crazy. Sam opened up his laptop and searched, typing with one hand, sandwich in the other. Sam didn't look up when he heard the familiar flapping.

"Good news!" Castiel announced. Now Sam looked up. He saw the angel beaming over his brother, his hand on boyfriend's shoulder. The smile slowly dropped from his face and he continued.

"Good news for us, that it. I mean, it wasn't good news for the poor girl." His face became solemn.

"You found us a job?" Dean asked, surprised. The Angel nodded. His face softened as he made the hunter happy. The older Winchester jumped up from his seat, gave his angel a peck on the cheek and ran off to gather supplies. Both the angel and younger Winchester waited. Sam ticked off the seconds on his hand.

"Five, four, three, two…" the elder Winchester walked back into the room.

"Uh, what exactly is this job anyway?"


	2. Chapter 2

The second chapter! Let's see some feedback guys and gals. A writer with reviews is a happy writer. The name of the book Cas reads from is a self-insert of sorts. I won a poetry contest with an original poem, the tittle similar to that of the book.

**In Heaven****…**

Bobby and Karen make their way through heaven. The path was long, and was difficult as the road was not physical. But they got to where they needed to be. They stumble into a large bar. It reeks of beer and old sweat, but Bobby gives it a grin. His wife looks around confused.

" _This_ is the Harvelle Roadhouse bar." she states skeptically. Bobby nods.

"yep." She takes another tentative whiff.

"This is someone's idea of heaven?" she asks confused, taking in the Bar.

"Yep, mine!" replies a voice happily. In walks Ash, mullet and all from a side door. He and Bobby embrace with a large, wordless hug. Nothing needs to be said. When they finally separate, Ash nods to Karen.

"And you would be Missus Singer?" he ask her. She nods. He offers his hand and they shake. "Welcome to my little bit of Heaven! Beer?" he asks them, jumping over the bar and pulling out three cans of beer. "it's always cold, and no hangovers." He said with a grin as he popped all three tabs at once. Bobby and his wife settled at the bar, both taking a stool and a beer. They all took a swig.

"Ellen and Jo around here?" Bobby asks. Ash shakes his head. "They stop by occasionally, but this isn't their heaven, is mine. They're both off with Jo's dad. He takes another gulp of beer.

"So, what brings you to my humble abode?" he asks. "Surely you didn't just miss my fabulous hair?" he teased, tossing said mullet. Karen smiled at the joke.

"The boys told me they visited you a while ago." Bobby answered. Ash nodded.

"More than once, but they would only remember the last time." He chuckled.

"They told me that you were the man to go to upstairs for info." Bobby continues.

Ash nods again. "Mister Information, how can I help you?" he sing-sang. Bobby swallowed the knot in his throat. Even though he knew he was a spectral form, it sure felt real as did everything else.

"I want to see the boys. Visit them, if possible. Can you help me?" his wife took his free hand on the bar and gave it a loving squeeze and a smile. Ash tilted his head and rubbed the back of his neck. "Visiting? I dunno Bobby, let me see what I can do." From under the bar he pulled out a monstrous computer and began furiously typing away. Bobby and Karen stay quiet for ten minutes, twenty minutes, half an hour while Ash mumbles and talks to the computer.

Finally he looks up. "Bobby boy, it seems that there are two options for what you want."

"Spit it out boy!" Bobby encourages. Ash rubs the back of his neck again and rolls his neck.

"One: you can suck up to an angel and ask them where to find Castiel, but I doubt any angel knows, or will tell you that, since my angel radar tells me that he hasn't been upstairs in a while." Angels were occasionally seen in places, not for long though. They just looked around to make sure everything was in order and then walked off without a word.

"The second option?" Karen asks.

"Reincarnation." He states simply. Both Singers are giving ash the same look, it said "is he crazy or a genius?" They were trying to figure it out.

"There are people who do choose to be reincarnated, and others who don't choose but it happens anyway because they didn't fulfill their mission on earth." He continues on.

"From what I've learned, there are several ways you can go back in different forms. Some choose the plant life, living for a season, on earth as a flower or grass and when the plant dies, you come back up here. The same as you were before. Another option is the tree, same deal, but longer, and only one shot at it. But you come back a changed soul. Option numero tres, is the small animal option. Most people tend not to go that way because it matters on who you were as a person on earth as what animal you go back as." He chuckled. "I heard one guy, an investor who made money off of the poor, chose that option and didn't read the fine print, he was reborn as a leech!" Bobby cracked a smile at that as his wife laughed along with Ash. "Option quarto is human reincarnation. You get a soul scrub and get reborn as a human. No memories of your past life and new slot in heaven, or downstairs depending on what you do, but I don't think you want to take that path, right?" he asks. Both Bobby and his wife shake their heads. "Thought not." He cleared his throat and continued.

"Most people tend to choose the first two options, they get placed near their loved ones, if they so choose, but whatever form they are in, they can't signal to their loved ones that they are there. But the third option is different, while you are a human soul in an animal body, you ARE the animal, from birth till death. Your soul can nude you in the right direction to loved ones, but there is very little chance that they will get close to you because you aren't human. When that vessel finally passes on, you come back to heaven, a little changed, but still the same person, same place in heaven as before. The only problem with option three , is how good a life you lead." He looked back to the computer, nodded at what he saw and turned back to the hunter.

"Bobby, you hunted things to save people. Nobody deserves this more than you. You can't get a nobler cause! You'll have your pick of what you want to go back as!" he exclaimed.

"How do I do it?" Ash clicked a few keys and from the other end of the bar, a printer started to whirr. "Whatcha gotta do is you go to Meredith. She's the angel in charge of reincarnation." He walked to the printer and pulled out a fresh printed sheet.

"She's actually a good…angel. She really cares for our souls and doesn't think of us as "mud monkeys". He had heard that phrase several times on angel radio. "Just stick to the truth and she'll send you to the boys."

"I don't know how I can thank you-"began Bobby, but Ash cut him off with a shake of his head.

"Just make sure those two blockheads don't die. It puts a serious cramp in my style to keep saving their asses over and over again." He replied with a grin. He hands bobby the freshly printed paper. "This will lead you to her." He says. The couple look at the paper to see a glowing arrow. It points to the door. Bobby gives him a nod. Ash salutes him with his beer. As the hunter and his wife walk through the doorway. "Godspeed man, Godspeed."

**BACK ON TERRA FIRMA…**

The boys look over the medical file that Castiel brought.

"Feale, mid-thirties, out for a jog, found in the nearby forest a few days later, her chest cavity ripped open, her vital organs gone and the thing that killed her was a snake bite to the neck?" he looked up from the papers. "How do we know that this is our kind of case? Snakes don't do that to people, but crazy people might." Sam looks at his papers and holds one up to his brother who is pacing with the paper.

"Check out the venom." From what the notes said, the venom was from a cobra.

"A cobra? In Tennessee?" Dean looks up from the paper.

"Maybe it's a zoo or pet escapee?" Sam questioned aloud. The angel shook his head.

"Look at the pictures from where the body was found." Cas hands the brothers the pictures. The both turn the pictures sideways to make sure they are seeing what they think they see.

"Is that…" begins Sam,

"A freakin Nest?!" finishes Dean, incredulously. From the pictures it resembles something akin to what Big Bird slept in. it was undoubtedly, a nest. A big one. Looked like four feet in diameter. They note clothes and scarves lining the inside of the nest .Sam quickly types away on his computer and types in "cobra". He leans that cobras are one of the few snakes that make nests. He shares the information with the other two.

"That must be one big snake!" Dean says, once again, incredulously. He checked back with the police reports. They thought it was some tree huggers with spare time who made the nest.

"But the bite marks don't match up to a snake that big!" Castiel pointed out. Both brothers nod grimly. Sam's eyes get glassy as he thinks. "Giant snake….a cobra…. I think I know what it is!" he picked himself up from his chair and ran his finger along the bookcases in the main room. He found the tome he was looking for on the third shelf. With a grunt, he schlepped the enormous book to the table. Dean caught a glimpse of the cover before his brother wrenched it open.

"Rare Beasts Nowe Known" the tittle read. Sam checked the index in the front and found the page he was looking for. "HA!" he exclaimed, finding the desired section. He spun the book on the table to Dean and Cas, who looked in with curiosity. "A Naga?" Cas read the given description aloud.

"A snake monster of Asian origin, this creature feasts on the innards of humans, though not often. It can last for weeks on a single meal, making the creature hard to trace. Supposedly sent from Brahma to keep destroy those who are evil or would already die prematurely. This theory could be true but still doubtful .This normally solitary creatures create nests to rest in, but will immediately make a new one once it has been found by humans. They like to line their nests with soft items, such as silk or cotton. The Naga has several forms, including: a half-snake half-human which is their true form, a small snake, ( two feet in length and thin,) or a human guise, neither of which can be held for long. The Naga in her snake form has brown and black bands, making her well made for disguise." The brothers grimaced. Castiel continued.

"Most Naga are female, and in their true form are as beautiful as geishas, but will kill without a second thought to save themselves. They lure their victims to their nest to feast on their innards by seducing them with beauty and false words and strike to kill with their poisonous bite. The venom is like that of the cobra. Take same cure for cobra poison if bitten. To destroy the foul beaste, take off her head, and bury it in the banks of a great river. Burn the body to ashes, the most recent nest as well, as it may contain eggs of young." He looked up from the book.

"So we find this creature, cut its head off, and bury its head in the nearest great river. The Mississippi is nearby. Would that work?"

"Sounds like a plan Cas." Said Dean as he put his arm around his boyfriend's waist and hugged him to his side. "Sammy, check and see if this place has any cobra anti-venom, or whatever cure they used for snake bites. I'm gonna load up the car." He walked away fast, making sure that he didn't break out into a run while the others could still see him. Sam walked over to the file boxes and looked in C for cure to see where and if they had anti-venom, or anything like it.

"Sam?" Sam turned around to find the angel with a troubled face.

"What's wrong, Cas?" Asked Sam, worried for his friend.

"I'm a little worried about this particular hunt." He admitted. "Why?" Sam queried, taking a seat next to him.

"The Naga, with its beauty like a geisha, uses its beauty to trap its victims."

"Yeah, so?" asked Sam not getting the punch line. The angel gave him a look, and spelled it out for him.

"The pornographic magazines that Dean favors….." Sam blinked.

"OH! You think- Dean….Cas! Why would you think that?!" the angel squirmed uncomfortably.

"Dean hasn't had eyes for anyone else but you for a while! Sure he gives them a once over and grins like before, but he will not cheat on you, no matter how busty or pretty that snake-bitch is!" Cas gives the hunter a grateful smile.

"He loves you, Cas. He would never cheat on you. You know that."

"I do." He confirmed, nodding his head, his smile growing by the second.

"Then stop worrying!" Sam insists. In Walks Dean, ready to go. "Get off your lazy butt and go find the anti-venom! I want to be out of here in half an hour! Chop chop!" Sam shakes his head with a smile and a sigh and turns back to the file cabinet to find Castiel already there.

"I'll look for the cure, while you go pack up." He tells the younger Winchester.

"Thanks Cas." Said Sam as he heads off to his room to grab his clothes.


	3. Chapter 3

Back to the story, now that I know where I want this to go, it will get there!

A thank you to Tumblr, for pulling on my heartstrings, and getting me happy and sad about the show. Another thank you to my oldest sister. She isn't reading this, and most likely never will, but still I thank her for opening her arms and home when I need it.

**In Heaven…**

Bobby and Karen found themselves in a large but cozy office. The paper that pointed them in the right direction now just had an exclamation point on it. The office was filled with dark wood bookcases, and books of all kinds, new and old, big and small, overflowed the shelves. Bobby spied a copy of Hamlet next to The Lord of the Rings, and next to that an ancient Indian text he did not recognize. The walls, ceiling and floor were all covered in lovely natural shades of blue, brown, and green. At the other end of the room, there was a large but empty desk, save for a large laptop computer, and a young woman typing on it. Bobby judged that she was twenty at most. With long auburn hair, a pleasant face, and comfortable rather than proper work clothes, she looked like one of those girl-next-door types. She finished typing and flashed them a real smile.

"Please, have a seat." She waved her hand at the two comfortable looking chairs in front of the desk. The couple sat down.

"Mr. and Mrs. Singer, what can I do for you today?" she asked warmly. Bobby blinked.

"We must be in the right place. You must be Meredith." He stated. The angel held her arms out to her sides.

"The one and only." She agreed. "What can I help you with?"

"I'd like to go back-"Bobby started.

"We have a great couple's package! There are several dozen species that mate for life and are able to be used in all levels of the reincarnation proses!" she interrupted.

"Actually, it's just my husband who wants to go back." Karen said after a short pause. She moved her hand closer to him and he held it.

"Really?" Replied the angel, confused. "Why?" she asked. The couple stayed silent.

She typed a few keys into the computer, and frowned.

"No children, no relatives, not even a pet! Why is it that only you want to go back Mr. Singer?" she asked him, peering over the top of the laptop. Bobby took a cleansing and calming breath. The overflowing bookcases reminded him of his house, and the blue ceiling of the sky.

"Family isn't just blood. I helped raise two boys because their father was an idjit who taught them to be soldiers instead of kids. When he died, I helped them in any way I could, and did so till death. Even after death! They might not be blood of my own, but they are my sons." He finished on the strong note and let out a quivering breath. His wife squeezed his hand he looked up to her beautiful face and she gave him a smile that spoke of encouragement and love. He wished he told them that more often. He knew that they knew. But still, he wished.

Meredith listened to his every word and when he was finished, she looked back at the screen.

"Sam and Dean Winchester? They are listed as your next of kin. So you want to see them, but still, why don't you want to go with him?" Karen squirmed slightly in her seat. Bobby gave his wife's hand a squeeze. Bobby was surprised that the angel hadn't reacted in the slightest when she read the brothers names. She must not know who they are! Or if she did, didn't care. Bobby wasn't sure if this was a good or bad thing yet.

"I was killed long before the boys were born, and thanks to a curse, I came back to life…..as a zombie. It was an unpleasant experience to say the least and I do not wish to go back to earth."

The angel let out a sigh and rubbed her hand over her face.

"Zombies. They only cause trouble in my department. Unregistered souls going back! And the messes they cause… not to mention the paperwork." She grimaced.

"Are you aware of how this proses works?" she asked him. Bobby shook his head. The Angel stood up and started to walk around the office.

"There are several options to take-"

"I want to take the animal visits family option." He cut her off. She nods

"That all depends on how good a person you were on earth. There are several classes of animals you can choose from depending on your level of goodness and the difference you made back on the ground." She walked back to the desk and clicked a single key. Her eyes widened as she scanned the screen.

"Oh my." She breathed. Her eyes flitted up to bobby before she looked back to the screen. Both Singers frowned.

"What's the matter?" Karen asked.

"Nothing!" the angel blurted. "Nothing is wrong! I-I've never seen…ANYONE who made so much of a difference! You were a hunter?" she asks. Bobby bobs his head in a nod.

"Hunter of what?"

"Monsters. Ghosts, vampires, demons, leviathan, anything that is or was supernatural."

"Leviathan?" She tilted her head in angel confusion, and righted it two moments later. "Oh yes, they got out a while ago. But someone put them back." She forgot about the leviathans as she looked back at the screen.

"You've saved thousands of souls. Present AND future, by killing monsters. Mr. Singer, this allows me to pull strings to let me do whatever you want!" Karen and Bobby share a grin.

"Whatever I want?" he asks.

"Anything I can do." She confirms with a nod and an even bigger grin. She looked like a child who had received the key to the candy shop. The Singers share a smile with the angel.

"Let's talk." Said Karen.

**Back on Earth….**

The ride to Tennessee was a pleasant drive. Sam happily vacated his usual front seat for Cas, who sat close to Dean. They traveled on a familiar road for a few hours, Metallica blasting from the cassette player, when Castiel suddenly spoke.

"Dean, will you teach me how to drive?" He asked, seemingly out of nowhere. Dean turned to his Angel with a smile and opened his mouth, then frowned slightly, looked at the dashboard and closed his mouth, looking back at the road. From the backseat Sam saw his brother sit up straight and his shoulders tense. He didn't like anyone else driving his baby. He was reluctant to even let Sam drive his car even though they both grew up in its interior and learned to drive with it.

"Dean?" Castiel repeated his question. "Will you teach me?" Dean squirmed and frowned slightly.

"Cas, you know I-I love you." He stuttered but got out.

"Yes." The angel replied. He waited for more. He waited in vain. Dean tucked his head and chin into his chest, looking only at the road. Talking about feelings was not one of Dean's strong points, and he was reluctant to actually tell his boyfriend how he felt about someone who couldn't drive try with his car. Sam spoke on behalf of his brother.

"Cas, Dean would LOVE to teach you, just not with his car." Dean looked at the angel with pleading eyes that said that his brother spoke the truth.

"Oh. Alright." The angel settled back into his seat, slightly dejected. A few slightly tense minutes later he spoke up again.

"Could we borrow a car to teach me?"

"Borrow?" Dean asked. The angel nodded. "It's not like we need another car for any reason. We'll borrow a car that no one's using, teach me, and then put it back after." Dean shared a look with his brother in the rearview mirror.

"That's a great idea Cas." Dean replied. "Let's just finish this job first."

"Alright." his angel replied, this time, much happier. Not long after that, they passed over the Mississippi River on a bridge, even though it was late afternoon, there were very few cars that passed the Impala.

"M-i-s-s-i-s-s-i-p-p-i." Sam mouthed as they drove over the bridge. As if he was caught doing something bad, he caught his brothers eye in the rearview mirror and shrugged at raised eyebrow his brother shot at him.

"Still doing that, Sammy?" he teased. Sam shrugged his big shoulders again and went back to looking out the window. Avoiding his brothers' grin.

"Still doing what?" Cas asked. Dean's grin grew wider as he explained.

"When we were kids, Sam loved to read atlases, he knew the roads and highways better than I did before we could drive. When he was still little, six or seven, he drew a map of a few of the states, with a few landmarks that he remembered. Spelled all of them right too, except for the Mississippi."

"Skipped an S and added an extra P." Sam spoke up.

"When the mistake was pointed out by a teacher, who was still impressed with the rest of the map, poor Sammy threw a fit."

"I did not!" objected Sam. Dean ignored his brother's protesting comment.

"Anyway, ever since then whenever we pass the river he always spells it. The right way."

"It's still impressive for a child. Do you still have the map?" Cas asked. Sam shook his head, but dean smiled.

"Actually, I think I recall seeing it in dad's old storage garage." He supplied.

"Really? Dad kept it?!" Dean nodded. "Its high-time we went through all of that stuff and moved it to the Bat-Cave." Sam nodded his agreement. But frowned at the name.

"Dude, you have to stop calling the Men Of Letters base the Bat-cave." He insisted.

"But Sammy," dean insisted right back. "We have an underground hideout. Complete with amazing information and awesome tools and weapons. It would be an insult to its awesomeness to NOT call it the Bat-Cave!" Sam sighs in response, knowing that he lost this round. Dean grins in triumph and sings along to the last words of the song.

"Exit light! End of ni-iiight! Take my hand! Lost in never-neverland!"


	4. Chapter 4

This hiatus is hitting the SPN fans hard. I've seen some weird shiz that the fans are making in sheer desperation. It's like the end of Sherlock all over again! Thought the Doctor who fans are taking their break well. Well, they waited for 20 years and have many more episodes than the rest of us. Life as a Superwholock fan is rough.

On to chapter 4! Tally-HO!

**In Heaven…**

Bobby singer embraces his wife one last time.

"You sure you don't wanna come back with me?" he asked for the twentieth time in the last two hours of preparations that the Singers and Angel did for bobby's return to solid ground. She caressed his cheek and chin with her hand, looking into his eyes.

"I'm very sure. You just head on down and take care of your boys, y'hear?" her southern accent accentuated by her feelings. That was one of the facts he had forgotten about his wife.

"Bobby, everything is ready. It's time to go." Said Meredith. She kept herself from interrupting the couple as long as she could but she and Bobby had a window of opportunity to catch, one that was shrinking by the minute. Bobby slowly took a step away and her hand slipped out of his.

"I love you." He said, tears slipping from his eyes. He rubbed them away with the back of his sleeve.

"I love you too, but so do those boys! Just be sure to get back here before they do!" his wife told him sternly, but with a smile as well as a few tears.

Two doors appeared at both ends of the room. The Door behind the Angel and Bobby had a mother-of-pearl finish, as well as metal bars bent into trees, clouds and leaves. The Door in the wall next to Karen was a dark wood. With one last smile, Karen walked though her door, back into her own piece of heaven, and sat down on a porch swing next to a memory of her husband.

Bobby watched as his wife left the room that reminded him of earth. Once the door had shut, it dissolved back into the wall. Once there was no longer a trace of it, Bobby Tuned around to face the new door.

"Well I'll be a monkey's uncle. It's the Pearly Gates!" he chuckled. Meredith nodded with a small smile.

"Some people remember these gates after they are reincarnated. Some fool got it into his head that it's the gate to heaven. Its only one of the exits." She holds out her hand to him, stepping closer to the gates that are slowly opening inward by themselves.

"Are you ready?" she asks. Bobby tugs his cap firmly on his head, just like he used to.

"yes." He said firmly, and took the angels hand. Together they stepped into the bright light behind the gate. Bobby closes his eyes as the light gets brighter and brighter.

**NINE WEEKS AGO ON EARTH…**

A small red-brown puppy emerges from the womb, eyes shut tight. Its tiny but long legs paw at the new, cold, open space. The puppy gently toweled off by a pair of large but caring human hands. Once the pup is relatively dry and is checked over, it's placed next to one of the mother's teats. Instinctively, the puppy crawls to the warmth of the mother and begins to drink the life giving milk. Invisible to the couple helping their beloved pet with her labor, the Angel Meredith nods in satisfaction. Bobby is a healthy puppy. She notes that the litter is small, only five pups, Bobby being the last born. Bobby is clearly the runt of the litter, but moves faster than the others. She watches as the mother cleans her young. The pup would have been a still-born without bobby's soul. With half the job done, she jumps nine weeks into the future, to finish the agreed plan.

The puppy who was once bobby has very simple thoughts. They mostly pertain to milk. At the back of the puppy's head, memories and thoughts swirl. They form a noun, and a verb.

"Boys. Find boys." But the pup is far too young to understand. The soul settles into the new body and belongs to it within minutes of birth once the pup decides it wants to live, it held on tightly. While the puppy sleeps, it sends images and memories. Within the first few hours of life, the soul that was once bobby sends unknowing messages to the pup's mind.

"Boys are warmth. Boys are happiness. Boys are mine." These messages come with the faint memories and feelings bobby had around and with the boys. The soul settles into the body like any other baby. It is slightly surprised to find that it is female! The surprise leaves soon after the soul fully settles into its own body. The body and soul are now inseparable, only death will part these two half's of a whole now.

The puppy that was once now Bobby Singer is now a very sleepy newborn pup.

**AS THE WEEKS GO BY…**

The retired couple that owns the mother of the litter is an older retired couple who go by the names of Louis and Jack. The large farmhouse that they live in has a room closed off for the mother and her new pups. This isn't the first time they helped their beloved bitch Victoria give birth. The previous times they planned the births, breeding her, selling the pups to good people online. They met each and every one of their customers before selling them the pup. Refusing a few people they thought would have been bad owners.

Victoria was a purebred Rhodesian ridgeback. A good breed of hunting dog. Known for the ridge of fur running down their spines. A medium sized dog, hardy and loveable to family. This birth was not planned. The neighbor's dog had snuck in a few weeks ago while Victoria was in heat and the result of that was the five pups sleeping, nestled against their warm mother as she slept. The neighbor dog was only half Rhodesian ridgeback. The other half was mutt. While the couple still loved their pet and her puppies, they had no idea what other traits were mixed in with the mutt blood. The couple noted the runt puppy. Jack was surprised when the newborn moved in his hands! He was almost certain that the red-brown pup was a stillborn! But the puppy clung to life and didn't let go.

Over the next few weeks the couple watched as the pups grew. They both noted that the runt was the first of the litter to open her eyes, as well as the first of the litter to wander away from the warm safety of their mother. With large ears and paws that one would say that she would grow into, the runt was always tripping over her four feet while exploring. The couple was unsure of which breed in the father's family background she received her red-brown rather than brown-tan fur from. She was by far the most adventurous, always running off. The couple had to be careful that the doors were closed when the pups were out and about because the runt was sure to make a break for it. Soon it was hard to believe that the red-brown, adventurous puppy was the runt of the litter! Before long she was larger than her siblings! She wasn't fatter, just slightly bigger. When the puppies were five weeks old, a gated area was set up in the backyard and the couple let the pups explore in the safe area. Outside of the gated backyard was several miles of forest, the nearest neighbor a little more than a mile away. Unknown to them, a neighbor was hunting nearby and shot at a bird. All the pups jumped and yelped at the loud scary noise! One of the pups began to cry. The couple began to take the puppies out of the pen as another shot rang out, all the pups jumped again, except for the runt. She cocked her head and looked around, bearing her small sharp teeth she let out a low, puppy growl. The soul remembered that something was bad when a gun was shot. Usually a monster. The couple noted this odd behavior.

The couple named the pups when they were three weeks old, except for the runt.

"We can't keep calling her runt, hon." Said Jack as he ran his hand down the said puppy's back.

"Well, what should her name be?" replied Louis as he fondled another puppy's ears. Jack held the clever bitch to his face. She yapped happily and tried to bite his nose. Jack smiled as he gave her a finger, she growled as she gnawed on the large digit with her small sharp teeth.

"She's strong, clever too. She plays with the others, and seems to always end up on top. Her fur is redder than the others." Jack noted. He laughed as she jumped and pounced on his wiggling fingers.

"Why not Elizabeth?" suggested Louis. "A strong, red-head, clever woman if there ever was one, Queen Elizabeth was." Jack nodded and tried it out.

"Elizabeth, how do my fingers taste?" he asked the pup. The said puppy growled as she tried to eat the extended finger. She stopped and cocked her head when he talked.

"Elizabeth it is!" Jack declared as he ticked her tummy. The puppy was overjoyed at the unexpected tickle.

Families and hunters alike came to see the puppies and adopt one. Jack and Louis were well known for breeding loyal hunting partners and pets. But Elizabeth ignored them all. She would take one sniff of them and take her leave.

"Not boys." She would declare, and walk away from the surprised visitor. The couple was surprised at her attitude to other people, she barked at them and would turn her back! The other puppies jumped at the legs of the strangers, seeking attention, but not Elizabeth. One by one, the pups were claimed, but not Elizabeth. They debated on keeping her if no one claimed her.

One day, when the pups were nine weeks old, the pups were out in the big backyard, Elizabeth managed to sneak out unnoticed. By crawling out of a half dug hole under the fence behind a bush, the puppy escaped, with one thought on her mind. "Boys. Find boys." Unknown to Elizabeth, The angel Meredith guided her path and next steps. In the woods surrounding the area, the pup stumbled into the path of two of the neighbors. Two older and well-meaning teenagers who were out for a walk in the woods. Elizabeth wandered close for a small. "Boys?" she wondered.

"Dude! It's one of the puppies that Dino sired!" The boys watched the puppy as she slowly approached them.

"Here, pup. Heeeeere pup." The older boy crooned at Elizabeth. He rubbed her back as she approached. "Good girl." He said.

"Not boys!" Elizabeth declared, and turned her back. Her mission still unfulfilled.

"Whoa there, pup!" said the second boy, picking her up as she walked away. "And where do you think you're going? We should get you back home!" the puppy understood the premise of what the teen said as he picked her up. She scratched, and bit and barked like a rabid dog.

"No! Find boys! My boys!" the teen had trouble holding her as the pup bit and scratched every available piece of skin she could reach.

The teen quickly lowered the puppy to the ground, who sped off as her paws touched the forest floor. "HEY!" yelled the other boy and took off after her. He was a tall teen, and managed to match the running puppy's speed. Even so, it took him a few minutes to catch her. She had stumbled over a root she didn't see, as the neighbor boy wrapped her in his jacket.

"Gotcha." He sighed. As the pup squirmed and tried to bite him from under his jacket.

He walked back to his brother with the wiggling and unhappy bundle of puppy and jacket in his arms. "You alright?" he asked his brother. "Yeah, just scratched up." Was the reply.

"Let's get this puppy back to her home." The first brother said.

"We'd better get a box or cage, I don't know how much longer I can hold her like this!" the bundle increased its squirming as the teen almost dropped it! Only one of the boys went into the house to get a box for the pup, they knew that their dog Dino should stay far away from the young pup. The larger dog tried to get outside to smell the new puppy. But the boys refused to let him outside. The older teen found a small wooden crate, which they placed the puppy into. The crate was small and dense, but had tall sides that Elizabeth could not get out of. The crate was heavy and had two rope handles on opposite sides of the box that required one brother to each handle.

The brothers carried the crate down the back-woods path to their neighbor's house. It was shorter than the main road, plus they were trying to save on gas. The path took them by the side of a steep hill that overlooked one of the Side Rivers of the Mississippi, it was diverted from the main river and then joined it a few miles down. But it was far enough from the houses so that the houses nearby never worried about flooding or overflowing from it. When they were about half way there, they stopped to take a break. They sat down by the crate on the path. The puppy jumped at the sides of the crate trying to tip it over, but it was too heavy for her to do anything than just rattle it. He older boy peeked into the box.

"I wonder how you got out. Nothing like that has ever happened to Louis and Jack before." The pup yapped at them. The older boy stood up after ruffling the pup's ears.

"Let's switch sides." He suggested. His brother stood up as he walked to the other side of the crate and small path.

The brothers claim what happened next as pure bad luck, but it was actually the angel Meredith, helping Bobby on her new path.

The older boy picked up his side of the crate before his brother did, and at the same time, the puppy bashed herself against the opposite side of the crate, sending the heavy crate off the path and down, down, down the steep hill and into the river. The boys ran and slid down the hill after the crate and puppy, but as their bad luck continued, (Meredith made sure of that) the crate slid safely and calmly into the fast flowing stream. And was soon around a bend and out of sight, impossible to get to.

The boys scrambled back up the hill to Louis and Jack's house to get help, meanwhile Meredith sent calming thoughts to soothe the anxious and scared puppy. The crate was so thick and bottom heavy, that it was almost impossible to tip over, and completely water proof, well, with the help of the angel that was all possible.

"Ssshhhhh, you will soon be with the boys." She promised.

"Boys?" Elizabeth asked, the tip of her tail wagging.

"soon." She promised. "Now sleep." The puppy curled up, yawned and napped as she rode the river safely.


	5. Chapter 5

Ready and waiting for season 9 to starts! Its official that bobby is coming back! As well as Gabriel (I never believed he was dead) and the ghostfacers! Yay!

Chapter five….

**Three days later for the Hunters…**

It was early evening when the hunters were digging a deep hole in a riverbank of the Mississippi. The book neglected to mention that the head would still be twitching a long time after it was cut off. The trio had searched the local pet stores as well as the shelters to see if someone had seen the snake. There was no luck there, but talking to the police confirmed that it was a Naga they were hunting. They kept their eyes open for someone of Asian descent, which was common enough that all four of the people they tailed had homes, businesses, and families. Surprisingly enough, it was Dean who had noticed the teenaged (but well developed) Indian girl, and tailed her to the woods where he lost her trail.

"India is a part of Asia too!" he argued with his brother at the motel the night before. "Yeah, it is." Sam agreed. But how do you know that? He wondered. He didn't say it out loud but his brother read his thoughts. He gave a big grin.

"Busty Asian Beauties has a semi-yearly section of Bombay badonka-donks."

He replied to the unspoken question without shame. They discussed the idea a few minutes later with Cas when he came into the room with dinner. It was agreed that they would all share a room, and that Cas would either lay down in bed with Dean or not be in the room. An agreement was made only once that if all three were sharing a room, Sam would NEVER walk in to find his brother getting busy with the angel. "If you wanna do it, get me my own room." He said. And it was agreed.

With the help of the angel, they followed the Naga back to her nest, sleeping. It would have been so easy if someone haven't stepped on a stick with a loud SNAP! The Naga was pretty while sleeping, but turned into something horrible when enraged. It was Sam who severed the head with a quick "shluck" while the other two were distracting it. They had a small safe to bury it in, but the book failed to mention how the body would be twitching long after it was dead and burning.

Now, all three were digging in the riverbank. As they only had two shovels, Sam and Dean took turns cleaning away the mud while Cas dug. It was early evening and the sun was setting. Sam watched the last of the sunlight turn the sky pink and orange. Other than the sounds of the river flowing, and Cas digging, he could only hear the soft breeze in the trees and bushes.

Cas popped out of the hole and tilted his head. "Do you hear something?" he asked Dean. The brothers both tried to listen but heard nothing. They shook their heads.

"I think I hear…a puppy." admitted the angel. "Out here?" asked the older Winchester.

"By itself?" asked Sam.

"I don't hear any people, but now I'm definitely sure I hear a puppy!" the angel pulled himself out of the muddy hole, getting himself very dirty in the proses.

"I think this hole is deep enough." He declared. "Drop the safe in and help me find the dog. We'll fill it in after." Dean shrugged and kicked the safe into the muddy pit. By now, the bothers heard the barking too. It was definitely a puppy by the high-pitched yips and yaps.(or one of those annoying toy dogs. Dean hoped it was a puppy. He hated those rat things.) The trio followed the sound downriver where they found a small box…ensnared in the branches of a fallen tree in the river. Sam could just catch a glimpse of the top of a red-brown furry head and paws as the pup tried to escape. The barks became more excited and frantic as the trio neared the fallen tree. The brothers looked at the tree, and at each other. Dean placed one fist on the flat palm of the other hand. Sam did the same. They shook their fists three times in succession before dean used scissors and Sam used rock. Dean flailed a little in silent outrage on how his brother (almost) always beat him in rock-paper-scissors. The Cas watched this exchange happen in silence, but when he saw dean take off his coat to walk on fallen tree, he placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"I'm lighter than you are. There's less of a chance of the tree breaking under me." He said. Dean nodded. Slightly relived that he didn't have to be the one to do it. Cas shed his trench coat, passing it to dean with a small nod. He rolled up his sleeves and the cuffs of his pants and slowly made his way down the fallen tree, where the puppy's barks became more fervent and excited. At one point on his small trek, Cas almost slipped on some moss, but regained his balance on a branch. The river was fast and deep, Cas had no intention of falling in, but moved a little faster when some floating debris hit the small box and started to move it from its place in the sunken branches. The tree groaned gently under his weight as he kneeled down to lift the pup from its makeshift boat. Just in time too! Not five seconds later a floating half tire knocks into the empty box, sending it spinning away from the braches. Puppy in his arms, Cas "flew" back to land. The puppy lay quiet and wet in his arms.

"Cute thing." Dean commented. At the sound of Dean's voice the thing went nuts and nearly squirmed itself out of Castiel's arms, barking like mad, straining to get to him. Castiel bent down as the pup wiggled its way out of his arms, it made a beeline for Dean and began to sniff his legs.

"Don't even think about using me for a bathroom." He warned. The puppy paid him no mind as it let out a low, gruff bark and then began to paw at his legs, begging and whining to be picked up. Because of his younger brother, Dean had built up an immunity to puppy dog eyes. He had to. But seeing them on a real puppy was different. As Dean internally debated on what he should do, Sam bent over and offered the young dog his hand to smell. The pup gave it a few sniffs, and let out the same low, gruff bark as before and rubbed itself against his hand. Sam gently picked up the puppy, cradling it against his chest. The pup licked his hands once or twice and relaxed entirely in his arms, nearly falling asleep. Sam examined the puppy as it relaxed in his arms. SHE didn't mind as he lifted her to check HER gender. She didn't look to be malnourished or dehydrated, there was a layer of dirt under her red brown coat.

"Who would put such a beautiful animal in a box down a river?" Castiel questioned, gently ruffling the pup's ears, which were a darker brown than her coat and floppy.

"Because humans suck." Dean stated plainly. "Let's finish this job and drop this little guy off at the shelter." Sam held the little dog closer.

"First of all, it's a girl, and second, the shelter is closed by now. Never mind the fact that it'll take at least an hour to finish covering the hole and getting back to our room. We can't just leave her here!" Castiel stood next to Sam. The two of them both pleaded silently with big eyes to let the puppy stay with them. Dean eyed the little bitch (A.N. hey, it's the right wording, and Dean didn't mean that badly) with disdain. He knew the longer they sent time with the dog, the harder it would be to let go. But damn it all if he didn't want to cuddle and rub the little puppy. He let out a sigh and rubbed a hand over his face.

"Fine. But first thing tomorrow, she's going to the shelter. Got it?" they both nodded and went back to the sleeping puppy. Since Cas dug the hole, the bothers were on re-filling duty. Cas sat inside the car, the puppy in his arms, dried off with an old blanket he found in the trunk. The sleeping puppy had woken when Sam passed her to the angel. With eyes at half-mast she had given him a sniff and settled back down, snuggling closer for body heat. He gently tucked her into one side of his cat and stroked her back gently with his free hand. He noticed the ridge on her back. "Perhaps it's a birthmark." He wondered. Cas wasn't all that educated in dog breeds, and even though he was more of a cat person, he had the same affinity for small, cute baby animals that most humans have. Mainly described as "ohmygosh SO CUTE!"

An hour later the trio were back on the hotel room. The puppy had awoken when dean unwrapped his double cheeseburger. She moved around on the bed they had placed her on. She was smart enough not to fall or jump off of the tall bed. But still she whined. Sam relented to the puppy eyes and gave her a good amount of the chicken from his salad, and Castiel donated half of his meat (where they were, they weren't quite sure WHAT meat it was, so it was just called meat.) patty to the hungry puppy. After that she was placed on the floor. They were all surprised when she actually used the newspapers that Dean had set out for her!

"This is one smart pup." Sam noted as he played with her on the floor, trailing one of the cheap motel towels on the floor and watching the puppy chase after it with gusto, ears flopping as she ran.

"Don't get too attached." Dean warned "We aren't keeping her." He reminded his brother. The reminder made Sam stop trailing the towel, and the puppy pounced at her prey. High-pitched puppy growls bubbled in her throat as she tore the towel with her jaws.

"Strong too." Cas noted. From on the bed, he was watching Sam play with the puppy, unsure of how one treats a young dog. Dean sighed loudly and folded the newspaper he was pretending to read. He was actually watching Sam play with the puppy too.

"Guys, we can't keep her! With the lifestyle we lead, how can we keep a pet?!" it was uncanny how at that moment the dog ignored the towel in her jaws and made her way over to dean. She got on her hind paws and leaned her front paws on his shin. She looked up at him with big, dark eyes and tilted her head in a doggy question. Dean leaned down and rubbed her chin. The pup's eyes closed in bliss, and relaxed, moving to the floor and rolling on to her back. When dean stopped scratching she whined, her big eyes begging for him to rub her little tummy. Dean couldn't resist. The others watched as he got off his chair and on his knees as he rubbed and tickled the puppy's tummy. The puppy wiggled and yipped in joy. They were lucky that the motel was mostly empty, or else someone would have contacted the owners about a dog.

Suddenly Dean stopped and stood up, the puppy looked up, confused by the sudden halt of the rubs.

"We can't keep her." He said. "Going out for a walk." He grumbled as he grabbed his coat and walked out the door.

The pup looked at the door for a few seconds after Dean left and turned to Sam, confused and a little sad.

"Don't take it personally." Sam assured the puppy as he rubbed her back.

"Dean doesn't like most animals." He said as he scooped her up into her arms. "But maybe we can make him change his mind about you." He cooed. The puppy yawned and closed her eyes in his arms. Sam looked at the angel on the bed.

"You want her and I want her. It's two against one. I think we can convince Dean to keep her if we do the right things." He said giving the puppy a long stroke down its ridged back. The angel nodded.

"I'll get warm doughnuts and coffee in the morning." He said. "good idea. I'll offer to do his laundry for two months." The angel gave him a look. Sam looked right back at him. "once he knows someone else is doing his laundry his stuff gets extra gross. Two months is enough." Both pairs of eyes traveled to the pup who had let out a whimper in her sleep.

"ssshhhhh." Sam whispered. "I gotcha. We gotcha."


End file.
